This specification relates to integrating additional information into a telecommunications call.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, information, and types of content. Some forms of content cause client devices to take action in response to user interaction with the content. For example, content that includes a click-to-call component causes a client device to initiate a telephone call when a user interacts with the click-to-call component.